fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakaba Mine
|kanji=ワカバ・ミネ |rōmaji=''Wakaba Mine'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday=X748 |age=36 (debut)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Cover 43 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location = Left Chest |occupation=Fourth Master's Advisor |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Macao Conbolt |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Wife Unnamed Daughter |counterpart=Wakaba (Edolas) |magic=Smoke Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kageura |english voice=Charlie Campbell |image gallery=yes }} Wakaba Mine (ワカバ・ミネ Wakaba Mine) is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. He is a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt, acting as his adviser during Macao's tenor as the guild's Fourth Guild Master. Appearance Wakaba is a man of average height distinguished by his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 24 His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals above it are well-defined.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, CoverHis Guild mark is yellow in color, and located on his left breast. He also seems to have mildly hairy legs. After the seven-year time skip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking appearance and being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 His outfits usually consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated by many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba’s knees and held up by a light belt adorned by many black stars partially hidden by his shirt, and sandals held up by striped bands. He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes during his first appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 5 In his youth, he donned more serious attires, which includes a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 11 After the disappearance of Makarov and many prominent guild members, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg’s side, and simple dark shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 11 Personality Wakaba is a perverted old man who cares deeply for his friends and guildmates. He dislikes marriage and sexually harasses Laki Olietta and Kinana constantly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Cover However, Wakaba seems to be more obsessed with Mirajane Strauss, asking her on dates and staring at her perversely several times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 History Wakaba has been in the Fairy Tail guild since before Cana (who had been in Fairy Tail longer than others of her age group), and developed a strong friendship with the other older guild members such as Reedus Jonah and his rival Macao Conbolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 9-10 Synopsis Macao arc Wakaba is first seen flirting with Mirajane using his Smoke Magic and asks her to go on a date with him, but ends up dismayed when Mirajane reminds him that he is married by transforming into his wife.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 Shortly thereafter, Natsu returns from a mission together with Happy and a new recruit, Lucy, and starts a brawl which Wakaba participates in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-13 After Makarov dissolves the fight and calms everyone down, Wakaba surveys their latest guildmate Lucy in admiration, questioning Natsu where he found her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-26 Lullaby arc Wakaba casually hangs around in the guild with his fellow guildmates when Erza returns from a mission, prompting him to become nervous in her presence. The female Mage immediately begins to scold several members over various issues, including Wakaba, who just littered the floor with cigarette butts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-12 When Erza and the others return after subduing Eisenwald and the Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza for the damages caused by the earlier battle with Eisenwald.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc While the guild was completely vacant, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, arrived at the building to then attack and destroy it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks would cause Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 20-23 bringing with him most of his Mages, including Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 Fighting Festival arc As the contest for the strongest member of Fairy Tail commences, Wakaba fights against Macao.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Later on, Warren contacts both Macao and Wakaba to help the other guild members take down The Hall of Thunder, with Wakaba managing to destroy only one lightning Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 9-15 After the trouble was over, he is later seen alongside Macao during the preparations for the Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Edolas arc Wakaba is shown at the guild after Wendy's arrival, shocked at the revelation that she is a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 8-12 He is then sucked in by the Anima to Edolas along with most of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 12-15 After the events in Edolas, Mystogan saves the guild when he teleports it back to Earthland using the Reverse Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 11-14 Tenrou Island arc Carla demonstrates her power of premonition by having visions of the Macao and Wakaba's conversation. Moments later, Wakaba and Macao talk about the youth of the guilds, saying that they're like how they were in the past, and how they enjoy seeing some eye-candies in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 9 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Wakaba, who was promoted as the fourth master, Macao's advisor. Although Macao is officially the guild master, Wakaba refuses to address him as such, causing the two to argue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 5-6 However, the two stops their argument when they heard Droy shouting that Levy will never come back. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them but Macao informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promise to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 8-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Wakaba stays behind when Fairy Tail members go to search for Tenrou Island with their new information. Teebo and his crew enters the guild again stating their master won't accept that Fairy Tail still has yet to pay them. Romeo is almost attacked by Teebo, but the missing members of Fairy Tail return right then and defeat Teebo and his crew in an instant. After they explain the first Fairy Tail Master, Mavis Vermilion had saved them with Fairy Sphere, Wakaba and the rest of the guild cry in joy of their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-20 During the celebration of the Fairy Tail members return, Wakaba is there when Makarov allows Macao to keep his position as Master for a while. Wakaba and Makarov then tease Macao about this behind his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 5 Some time later, Makarov, Mirajane, and Erza go to Twilight Ogre to negotiate their payments. They end up fighting as Macao and Wakaba watch from outside, not surprised that they're using violence to solve the issue. They then see Happy and Natsu with depressed looks on their faces walking down the street, which confuses the two men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 11-12 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Wakaba is present when Makarov announces Gildarts as the next master, but instead Makarov realizes Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus as a guild member, and making Makarov the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again by them participating in the Grand Magic Games. Wakaba is opposed to this as with the other members, but once Makarov hears the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 When the day of the games come Wakaba, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Wakaba is seen celebrating alongside the other cheerful Fairy Tail members, partying over their triumphs of the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Wakaba laughs as Natsu and the others do the "Barrel Surf".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 Later that day, Levy suggests the Guild members rest at the water park "Ryuuzetsu Land", Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Once there, Wakaba notices that Cana is wearing underwear instead of a swimsuit, although she always looks like she's wearing one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 Soon after that, he witnesses Jenny taking off Mirajane's bikini top in shock, just to immediately faint because of a nosebleed when he sees Mirajane pay Jenny back by taking off her bikini bottom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 8-9 Later on, Natsu gets angry after Gray and Lyon freeze the pool, destroying the location with his Magic, which results in Wakaba fallen facedown in the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 Later, Wakaba watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battle-field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 He, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when the identity of Team Blue Pegasus' bunny man is revealed to be of Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 For the Tag Battle portion of the fourth day, Natsu and Gajeel are selected to fight Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth. An intense match is then witnessed, with the competitors going out of Domus Flau to keep fighting. There, Sting overpowers Natsu and Gajeel, knocking them down, which prompts Wakaba to think that even they weren't able to be the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 21 Later, he anxiously watches with the rest of the guild to see the outcome of Natsu's battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 On the final day of the games, Wakaba watches the teams arrive as he stands with the guild in the crowd. As Team Fairy Tail arrives, he, along with Macao, cheers loudly for Gajeel to beat their competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Later, he is shocked at the sight of the Fairy Tail members standing with their eyes closed during Daimatou Enbu. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 12 As Makarov recalls Mavis Vermilion's nickname in the past, which was the Fairy Tactician, an embarassed Wakaba realizes that the first Fairy Tail Master is more than just cute. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 10 Eventually, Mavis' calculations lead Juvia Lockser to meet and clash with Chelia Blendy, much to Wakaba's preoccupation, stating that it seems an impossible match to Juvia win, as Macao points out that Chelia is able to heal her wounds. Fairy Tail Manga: 311, Page 13 Before the battle between Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva commences Wakaba holds his breath, concerned by the agonizing vibe the battle is giving off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 Magic and Abilities Smoke Magic: Wakaba is able to manipulate and control pink-colored smoke from his pipe and use it in combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 *'Smoke Crush': Wakaba shoots smoke from his pipe with enough force to knock away several enemy Mages around him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 *'Smoke Fake': Wakaba creates multiple copies of himself made of smoke. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVA: Memory Days Wakaba appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent into the year X778 by the book Memory Days. In this year, Macao and Wakaba can be seen in the guild, with Macao promising to confess to Enno while Wakaba tries to discourage him.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia joins Fairy Tail *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Macao Conbolt vs. Wakaba Mine *Elfman Strauss, Macao Conbolt & Wakaba Mine vs. Daphne's Lizardmen *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help